thiefs have a heart
by glbenz01
Summary: This is a princess/soul eater fanfiction where soul is a thief and Maka is a princess. soulxmaka it will be a while for more chapters.
1. steeling the crown

This is a princess/soul eater fanfiction where soul is a thief and Maka is a princess. A bit soulxmaka

Wanted

Soul's thieves

4 bandits that where black capes and outfits

But 4 different color eyes golden, blue, dark purple, and red.

Reward: 1,000,000 gold pieces

_**Souls pov:**_

It is a crystal clear night. The perfect night for stealing. Even the whole gang was ready. They wherein the trees looking for something for the needy. Maybe steal from a bank… nah … something that is useless to us… something that has no purpose… that's it the crowns of death city that's a perfect place to steal something and sell it. "Guys get ready, we going to death city to steal… the crowns," everyone looked at me with a shocked face knowing I am going this far. But it will be worth our time.

"YAHOO!"

_**Maka pov.**_

It was a restless night I couldn't sleep. I even tried gout milk. Not even my maid Tsubaki could help. I'm tired cranky and I just want to sleep. So I decided to take a stroll around the castle. I started out walking outside I only made it half way till "holt! Who goes there? Oh sorry princess you should head into the castle we heard from our spy's that someone is going to steal something in the cas~," he stopped talking. That's when blood started dripping from his mouth and he fell over. I found out how he died it was a knife.

I ran inside looking for my friends but everyone was running across the hallways. I was starting to worry until someone grabbed my hand. "What is going on," said a familiar voice it was Liz one of my best friends I was so relived.

"I don't know…but all I do know is that one of the guards got shot," she looked at me with a worry look. She started dragging me to the back of the castle. "Where are we going," she said nothing that was until we were in the horse stables. That is where I found tsubaki and patty.

_**Souls pov**_

That was a perfect shot I thought to myself. When the soldier fell to his death I saw a smaller person. She looked like… uh oh! We only have a few minutes to get in and out. DTK had our eyes. B*S had our tools. last pinkie had to hold the ropes while I reach down to get the crowns. Everything went fine until we had to find an escape plan. I told them we should head to the back of the castle to escape. That's when we found 2 horses connected to a carriage. That was our escape plan .

_**Maka pov**_

I was shoved in a carriage by my friends then they all went in there with weapons in their hand. "we have to hide in here don't say a word," I did as Liz requested. We then heard 4 thumps that shook the carriage I thought we were doomed. That's when a man with blue eyes came in.

"don't worry will take god care of you after all I am a god…STEP ON IT!"


	2. waking up

Chapter 2 is here yay

_**Soul's pov:**_

I did as he requested. I did as hard of a slash as I could. It defiantly awoke the horses. I had to get far enough were they couldn't see us yet we knew where we were. "How about that old wind mill in the middle of the forest, no one has used ever since we burned the farm right next to it," said DTK. I nodded and started heading toward the windmill in the middle of the forest where no one will find them.

_**Maka pov:**_

I freaked out when the carriage started moving I was just about to scream. That was until my mouth was covered by the guy with the blue eyes. "Tsk tsk tsk… you don't want to get in trouble now do you." I nodded my head hoping he wasn't going to cut off my tongue. I was about to scream when I heard someone say they burned a farm. What did they mean where are they taking us what are they doing. That's when patty started hugging me.

"Guys I am scared," I was scared to but all I could do was hug her back and support here. Just like everyone else did. And at some point we all fell asleep.

_**Souls pov:**_

We were finally almost there I was relieved. It's been an hour. I'm surprised that the horses lasted this long. "Hey soul they fell asleep what do with them. Because they really are no use to us. Unless you have a plan," I looked back at him with my widest grin on my face. He knew that I had a plan but he didn't know what it was.

"Look we are here... It's about time," I said as I slowed the horses. There was burned wood everywhere you walked except the windmill that was still standing there all alone just like us 4. I jumped off the horse to examine the place. I grabbed my dagger and slowly opened the windmill doors checking what I can see before I walked in thank god there was enough moonlight for me to see enough. "where good.. Bring the girls in but set them on the hay and do not tie them I need to gain there trust."

"But soul what if they escape I mean like~,"

"Then we will capture them pinkie, you need to have some trust in me after all I am a god."

"Guy have you realized how symmetrical these girls are it like looking at~"

"Be quit or you will wake them up from there slumber!"

"Yes soul."

_**Maka pov:**_

I woke up with a startle I was in… I don't even know it was different from the was different from my own bed room. I was on a pile of hay .what! That when I was startled by a deep voice it was a sound of a man, "I see you are finally awake!" I got up and started running to the door that was until I was grabbed on my arm.

"AHHHH, someone help me save me anyone near!" I screamed loud enough it woke up my friend they started rushing over to me trying to get the strange man with white spiky hair and ruby red eyes. He finally let go of me and my friends. That's when my friends grab me by my arm and started racing to the door. I looked back to see if he was following us but he sticked two of his fingers in his mouth. I knew exactly what he was doing. We all stopped by sound of a whistle. That's when three people jumped down from the top of the old building they all looked different.

The first one I noticed that jumped down was a person with pink hair and dark purple eyes that looked like they were scared of me. The second one I noticed was someone with golden eyes and black hair with three stripes of white hair that where on his left side on his hair. Then there was the last one I couldn't forget his eyes they were blue like his hair. It almost seemed that this guy never heard of hair fashion in his life it was everywhere. There looks weren't the problems it's the way they smelled. I held my nose just like my other friends but patty she kept on laughing. " you should take a shower.. you smell worse than pigs no make that… ogres!"

"you should learn to shut up know hear us out our leader has something to say," I just stared at him with an evil glare. But he didn't even flinch like the other peasants that talk back at me. But I was all ears.


	3. is it a deal

Chapter 3 is here yay

_**Soul's pov:**_

It was about time they'd listen though it took longer than I thought. Luckily I always have my crew with me or my only family. "You see this," I pulled out a crown with a variety of diamonds and emeralds different shapes and colors.

"Give that back it doesn't belong to you… please its really valuable… you don't know how much it means to me," the girl with dirty blonde hair. She tried to grab it from my hand but failed trying. She then looked at me with glossy eyes. I could tell she was about to cry.

"I will… but you have to work for us as slaves or you can… give us 1,000,000 pieces of gold," I trapped them for sure there was no way they can refuse this or I will have to persuade them more.

"I will not work for you and I don't have that kind of money so what makes you think that maka me my sister and Tsubaki are going to work for you," it wasn't the girl I was hoping to get a response from she was taller and had blonde hair.

That when I knew this was going to persuade him until. "I THE GRAT AND POWER BLACK*STAR WILL BEAT YOU TO A POLE AND SELL THE DUM CROWN IF YOU DON'T TELL US YOUR ANSWER!"

_**Maka pov:**_

I was just on the end of the cliff to crying. I couldn't keep it in but when I heard them call it useless junk and said they were going to sell it. I broke to pieces. In fact I was so broken that I fell on my knees I was defeated not even my friend Liz lecture wouldn't help. The argument kept ongoing but I couldn't hear a thing. "Fine…. I give up I don't want to die… and I don't have the money … but that crown is valuable to all the people in death city…. And when I am free from all of this… you will be behind bars and my city will proudly stand ounce again."

_**Souls pov:**_

Those words struck me and my crew. I even think it struck her maids to. "Good to hear… pinkie go kill a couple of rabbits… our maids are going to make rabbit stew I know one of them has to, know how to cook," I then smiled at the girls but all they did back at me was give me the stare. As if I was afraid of him but the one I fear most is the flat chested, green eyed, and long se~! whoa! I think I am giving into madness.

_**Maka pov:**_

Pinkie started heading me and my friends up to a higher point in the windmill. Then he set us on top of another pile of hay. Witch made me mad knowing my but already hurts as bad as it is. "Now say here… or else," he or she had a voice of a female witch in my thought I think he is a girl but the way this guy or girl dresses is more of a manly style. I couldn't help but notice patty was staring at him this whole time. But she wasn't the only one staring at someone I kept on eyeing snow white in the back. I shacked my head to get him out of my head. Was I really falling for him? He's ugly with messy white hair. Sharp pointy teeth and… and red ruby like ey~! Whoa did I almost say that. I need to get my head screwed on just like my best soldier at the castle. I hope he's still alive, and hopefully he is looking for me.

"so we are your slaves until…well …. You set us free," Tsubaki said. I turned my head were I could see Tsubaki and B*S was talking to each other.

"actually we were going to force you to come on some of our missions to steel things no one will know who you are if you just wear the outfits that we wear everyday and if you don't do it we get to kill you," I almost fainted by hearing those words come out of his mouth.

"You mean wear those hideous clothes you could make them into dresses or something," I giggled a little when I heard Liz talking about style but patty and Tsubaki was laughing to. "this is a fashion crime and you guys are laughing about this… this is life or death here and you guys are laughing at me that isn't right," I stopped to stare at B*S he was laughing to.

" you guys are idiots you have to wear shorts or pants to hide that you are a female and also it is more lose so you can run faster because this morning when you tried to run you didn't get that far you weren't even running as far as it looks but even if I was in a dress I probably still run really fast like I always do now tomorrow we are starting training until then… MAKE US SOME STEWI AM STARVING!"


	4. the past

Chapter 4 is here yay

_**Soul's pov:**_

It was a night where the moon had blood dripping from his mouth, "must be a bloody night… just like what happened here." I sat on the roof in silence. 'creak' I heard a noise that made megrab my dagger and turned around. It was just tiny tits.

"Don't worry it's just me… in less you were planning to killing us while we sleep," she threw an attitude I always wanted a girl like that. But even her bickering helped cheer me up. "um… is there something wrong because when I talk to you like that you usually talk back at me!"

"Do you know what happened to this place?" she looked at me puzzled.

"Uh…yeah you guys burned the farm that's what I heard… you guys really freaked me out when I heard you say that."

"We only did that to scare you guys… I see that it worked," she gave me the evil eye look again and I smirked at her, "this place was my home… that was until… that was until your kingdom attacked us because … because… they thought we were demons," she looked at me with a strange look, "I take it no one told you about the Evans clan…well we were under attack by your kingdom… I was able to hide in the woods where they couldn't see me but I could see them… I was 10 years old and I had to watch my own brother get held down and had his head cut of the only thing that was left from him was this necklace," I took out my prize position. It was just a piece of string with a ruby on the tip.

_**Maka pov:**_

Did my father really put war on his home just because he looked like a demon? No! He is just guilt tripping me after all someone with such a sad past wouldn't just steal for no reason would they? "Well your necklace is valuable to you… and that crown is valuable to me so would you let my friends and I go WITH the crown and I won't say a thing about this… we ok?"

"No it is not okay… we made an agreement remember… so that technically means that you are ours… till we set you free or you try to run away but if you do run I will hunt you down, cut OFF your head, put it on a stick .and place it in the ground right over there were my brother died do you hear me." He pointed out into the distance just to stare at it I nodded my to tell him I understand

"Wait one more question…um do we really have to train tomorrow to help you steal?" I asked with cautious.

_**Souls pov:**_

I looked at her with a serious face. She then looked and I can see her about to cry, "We will train for a weak… then we will steal from a bake… but if you think we steal just because we want all the money in the world… you are wrong… we give it to kids with bad lives just like us four!"

"What's wrong with the other three people I mean they don't look like… well they don't look like you ha-ha!" she scratched her head. She was about to say demon

"Crona aka pinkie had an abusive mother, black*star aka B*S has the same problem as me, and death the kid aka DTK was kicked out of the kingdom that you live in… now you answer me a question. Do I look like a demon to you?"

_**Maka pov:**_

My eyes widened when I heard those words, "you aren't a demon as far as what I heard come out of your mouth… and hopefully you aren't lying… you sound more like a…a…a real hero or something like that I don't know what to know knowing that my family has been keeping secrets from me I don't even think they love me knowing how ugly and flat chested that I am and soul if you are anything I think you are handsome in the inside it doesn't matter what is on the outside… though you could take a shower at some point really you stink," he blushed for a little bit but then he just stared at me with his ruby eyes. He then got up and started walking down the ladder that was on the side of the wind mill

"Oh and by the way I don't think your ugly… in fact I think you are cute


	5. training

Chapter 5 is here yay

_**Soul's pov:**_

It was a new day a bright one. There first day of training. Why do I believe them that the wont run? 1 I threatened them. 2 it feels like I can actually trust them. It's an odd feeling but it like there part of our group.

"we need to see what you can do before we start because knowing this knowledge can tell us what you need to know… but I should suspect you guys to know how to punch," I looked at him how do we show them what we know do we tell them.

"Well duh we know how to punch someone in the face we took karate ever since we were five," I looked at their hand and saw they had knives in there hand and dagger in there black boots plus a sword slot yet no sword. DTK turned around to grab something.

"That good to hear you know how to fight but do you know how to use a sword," B*S took the swords out of DTK hand and gave it to Tsubaki first. She looked at it with cautious. "Say tour name when you're ready to begin!" DTK put on some old rusty armor and pulled out a dagger.

_**Maka pov:**_

To be honest I don't think Tsubaki will be able to win. "t-tsubaki," she took the first swing and tried to hit his leg but he dodged just a few feet away from his legs. She then tried to aim above she was closer to him this time. She kept on trying to hit him. He kept on trying to block her. It went on and on the other three where observing but B*S was observing a little close he was just a few inches away from her ~. "That's pretty good, now who is next soul," he was eying me ever since that battled ended.

"I want her to go next," he was pointing at me uh oh!

_**Souls pov:**_

I looked at her and pointed I wanted to see her skill. There was just something telling me to point to her. She looked anxious as if she never held a sword in her life. "Say your name when your name when you are ready," she grabbed the sword like she was supposed to hold. The reason why I wanted to know their names is because we never asked them. That kept on killing me. I looked at the girl that just fought DTK she was looking at her hands with a smile. She didn't do to bad and I could tell she liked the way it feels.

"m-maka," this was it!

_**Maka pov:**_

I was scared I wouldn't be able to hit him. Or maybe fall over. That's when I felt my arm raise by itself. It then swung toward his head. It was just a few inches from his head and was struggling to block that's when he released and back away. I wasn't going to stop there. I then used the back of the sword to trip him but he jumped. I then decided to aim more above. I used the sword to try to slice his head or hit it hard enough but he ducked. Since I couldn't trip him or knock him out I had to get rid of his dagger. I then took my sword swung it at his hand. It worked he dropped the dagger. With the time that I had I tripped him. Then swung my sword at his face where it was two inches away. "have you ever picked up a sword in your life… because it seems to me you had," I never felt this way. It is… it is amazing I never felt this way in my life before!


	6. here is the plan rob the bank

Chapter 6 is here yay a few curse words

_**Soul's pov:**_

It's been a weak since we kidnaped the girls. Tsubaki has been training with black*star showing her the basics. Maka and patty seem to have it down. Liz does to but it's going to take a while to get her in her new black outfit. But other than that they are ready. Ready to kick some banks ass.

"listen up… ok B*S we need you and Tsubaki to hide in the back of the building and watch out for other people that pass by… we don't want to be caught pinkie and patty you will be our eyes remember use the bird call to signal us that someone is behind well anyone…DTK and Liz I need you to take out the guards in the front and the back of the building… me and Maka will sneak in and take as much money as we can… do we understand the plans or do I need to go over them again guys," I was so irritated it took me 8 times for them to understand it… god we need perfestional help. "Project steal from bank is a go!"

_**Maka pov:**_

(Time passes by) we were sitting right next to each other waiting for DTK and Liz to hurry up and take out the guards. That's when I saw them in shadow behind the guards. With one quick slit on the neck they were both down on the ground trying to breath but it was pointless. DTK and Liz started looking around before they give us the signal. The signal was that they take a rock and throw it at the bush.

"Owww… what the hell was that for I said the bosh not me," I was about laugh but I remembered stealth mode. Either way it was our time to do our part. I started to pick at the rock hoping no one will notice. 'Click' yes not so bad. "Good now come on," we slowly started walking in making sure there wasn't anyone here. Wait there was a light in the room farthest left. I saw soul grab his dagger. Monkey see monkey do. We opened the door slightly and looked in to see what were up against.

_**Souls pov:**_

I opened the door slightly to see who was in it. It was terrible. My arch nemesis was in there. Medusa! She wore a long red dress that had no sleeves and on her arms were snake tattoos. It's rather leave. Or stay quit. But I wasn't going to leave without even one bag. "We need to be very quit," Maka nodded she knew that something was wrong. And she was right. I looked back at medusa she didn't look like she cared for the place.

We finally found the safe. Yet again if medusa cared for the place she would have at least locked the safe. But I found out why she was here her to other partners were here. There was free the bronze. And eureka the brains.

_**Maka pov:**_

"so why does medusa want us in here anyways I thought she said we were going to steal something."

"You idiot we are supposed to steal Crona," I was shocked by hearing those words.

"Oh… so uh… how are we going to take," I put my ear up against the door to hear better. I can tell soul wanted to know the plan to.

"we are supposed to kidnap there friends that say they are going to steal from this bank… then we tell him we will set your friends free if you join our team… and then he joins our team and we will kill his friends," she smiled at that last sentence.

I felt someone grab my hand. Luckily it was soul because if it were the other women I would have screamed. We finally made it outside. 'Tweet' soul sounded the signal meaning retreat. Why couldn't we just fight them? We finally made it to our rides (horses). I am still so confused what was wrong with those people. "AAAHHHHHHHH!"


	7. the trip back

Chapter 7 is here yay a few curse words

_**Soul's pov:**_

I looked around to see if everyone is here. I made a head count as well as everyone else. "Guys we are missing Crona," everyone got off their horses and in a fighting position that's when we saw a bush move, "get ready guys!" the thing that came out of the bush. Was Crona, "WHAT THE HELL PINKIE YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME,"

_**Maka pov:**_

"Well I scared the shit out of myself to lets go before… you know who catches up," he was acting suspicious he would mostly stutter when he would talk but he… it must me my imagination. I mean he is my best friend after all. We all started heading back to base so we can rest we didn't get any money. And soul has a lot of explaining to do. And I am going to keep my eye on Crona. In chase

_**Medusa pov:**_

"Good job free… you switched eureka and Crona. Hopefully she will do as I asked her to and not run. Now that I have my boy back… uh… free what did you do with him!"

"Oh… he said I can trust him to sit right here without me watching him," he smiled at me. I looked at the spot he was pointing at.

"YOU IDIOT! HE GOT AWAY DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS IS… calm down… luckily eureka is wearing that watch so I am able to track them and I am able to talk to her to… and if Crona shows up there again I can capture him… again.

_**Maka pov:**_

It was a long silent trip. Even patty wasn't saying anything. Every now and then I would look back and see Crona. As always he was struggling trying to ride his horse. Maybe that is the Crona. I guess I have nothing to worry about after all

We finally got to our base and we were all worn out. Every night I would watch DTK give Crona a kiss on the for head when they went to bed but he did nothing. And don't think of me like a creepy stalker I just wish someone could love me just like how they love each other. And at first I didn't know they were a gay couple until I saw them kiss… witch I thought was weird at first. But any way I hope to find some one that will love me like they love each other. If a stay a thief like this forever I wolnt find any love unless shark boy loves me back… I sure hope so!


	8. unexpected

Chapter 8 is here yay a few curse words

_**Soul's pov:**_

The next day was like the other day waking up with breakfast by my side. I looked at it very closely there was a vase right next to it with a flower inside of the vase. Did she really like? Someone who looks like a beast. Someone who kidnapped her and her friends. I felt all warm inside. I then knew I was problem going to blush soon. I finally got on my lazy feet and started walking. I took a deep breath in 'sniff sniff', is that me. I sniffed my arm pits to check that horrible stench...1…2…3… Eeewwww it is me. When she said I needed to take a bath she meant I needed to take a bath I stink like a cow's ass I mean really did I stink that bad.

I started heading to the lower part of the windmill. "Hey guy I am going to go take a dip in the river,"

"Oh so know you believe me when I said you stink… that's what you get when you don't take a shower…" said a very annoyed Liz

I turned around and started walking to the river. At least they don't punish me when I do something bad.

_**Maka pov:**_

I walked into the windmill to see everyone but Crona and soul "hey guys, where is Crona and soul, shouldn't they be up?"

"Yeah I know where they are… pinkie taking a piss and soul is doing something in the forest by the river I… forgot." Said Liz with a tiny grin on her face.. I left the room to go check on soul he wouldn't go into the forest for no reason.

_**In the windmill while maka was gone**_

"Um Liz… you just talked to soul not too long ago and you already forgot where he was going." Said a suspicious Tsubaki

"I didn't forget I just told her that so she could go check on soul," she said with an evil grin.

"So what is he doing?"

"Taking a bath,"

"Kwahahaha… Tsubaki doesn't know what Liz is talking about!"

_**soul pov:**_

I finally made to the river. I started disrobing my clothes I've been taking them off slowly for some reason I finally got them off and dipped myself in the river getting to a position where I can sit in the water but have the water up to my neck.

It was relaxing and calm. The birds where chirping and the wind was blowing. It was a perfect piece put together by nature.

_**Maka pov:**_

I started running toward the river hoping nothing bad happened to him. I finally made it up to the river and started looking around. That when I saw him naked with his eyes shut looking the other direction. "Holy shit," as soon as I said that he opened his eyes and turned around. "OMG I am so sorry I didn't know this was your private time." I turned around as soon as I saw him get from the water

"No it's alright… you didn't hurt me at all… and after all I uh… I don't know I guess… well… don't know what to say about this," I turned around to look at his face he was blushing. I started trailing down and saw his manhood. I looked the other way and started to blush brighter than what he had on his face.

"oh… I see you like it!"


	9. the suprised guest

Chapter 9 is here yay a few curse words

_**Soul's pov:**_

I woke up by the sound of the horses I looked around to see that everyone had a troubled look. I got up to look out the window. It was still dark but from the distance I see… torches… soldiers were coming they somehow found us. "Everyone exit through the back we need to leave like NOW," we all started heading down the ladders when the door opened… it was medusa.

"Good job eureka you brought us to the thief's… and what is this, the missing princess… and her 3 maids… what a surprise what a surprise," I looked around to see pinkie take off his watch that when I saw her eureka.

"Where is Crona? What did you do to him?" I asked hoping for an answer

"why he ran off I don't know where he is at actually I for sure was hoping that he head his way here but I guess wrong but know that you are here I can finally put you behind bars in Avalon sounds like a good place… its where they have the worst torture room in life!"

_**Maka pov:**_

If I go back to the castle I'll never feel like I am free. I got picked up by free with both hands on each side of my hand I couldn't move my arms but my legs and no matter how many time I tried to kick him he won't budge. That was until I got thrown into another carriage with my other friend. "if any of you try to move I will make sure I torture those boys in front of you," said the evil snake witch as she closed the door. I looked out the window to see medusa grabbing them by their hair and dragging them into a different carriage. I started feeling tears come down my face. To see them go almost feels like the day that mama passed away… I cried for a whole year.

"Um… excuse me princess I believe this belongs to you." Free gave me a bag. I opened it up with cautious… I knew at that moment I was going to cry a river… inside was the crown.

_**soul pov: time flies not too much (there in the dungeon)**_

I couldn't help but look at my hands and ankles that have rope tied around them. They were very loose easy to brake free but we weren't idiots we had this planned since we were little kids. And if Crona duos what I asked him we should be free by tomorrow and are name will be cleared. I smiled at the other guys they smiled back at me the last part of the plan was coming near.

_**Maka pov:**_

I was back at home… or my prison as soon as I stepped out of the kitchen… my father was at the top of the steps crying. I then noticed he was running down the step giving me a hug. "I thought lost you… just like your mother I heard what those thieves did to you I had something arranged to see them," I then heard footsteps behind me I turned around to see who it was. I was shocked by the surprise!


	10. freedom and death

Chapter 10 is here yay

_**Maka pov:**_

I turned around to see a man wearing a black cloak. He then took of his hood. It was the real Crona. I could tell that face from any ware. "Um you're… uh…. Majesty my we talk real quick to clear things up please!" my father starred at him with a confused look. I to was confused why did he come here instead of … well-being free! "There has been a misunderstanding … you see we weren't trying to hurt the princess… we were actually saving her," I looked shocked what were they trying to do.

"Keep going," my father said waiting for an answer.

"Medusa is a witch and she was going to poison the princess… so she was going to force you to marry her so she will trick in to thinking that she can heal her but to be honest she was only going to kill her and I have proof to," I looked at the bag he was holding it had medusa name on the handle. He then pulled out a bottle that said poison and a sheet that had a plan to kill me. " I am only wishing for my friends to be free and have their names clear… after all we did save the princess," I was about to plead with joy.

"Stein I want you to go to Avalon and set them free take all the wanted signs down as well, and arrest medusa," I smiled at my papa and gave him the biggest hug of them all.

"Papa why don't we make them guards?"

"I think there freedom is enough."

"But papa they did save my life," I used my best puppy dog eyes that I ever used in my life.

"Fine… IF they agree

_**soul pov: **_

I saw medusa at the bars of the jail cell. "You are going to be hanged first," she pointed at me. "So say your good byes," I smiled at her.

"Ok… goodbye medusa," I then looked down the hallway and saw a royal guard.

"Oh I see the guards have already come to hang you." She smiled at me with a wider grin. That was until medusa was grabbed by the guards and thrown to the wall. Without a secant thought he pulled out his sword and pointed it toward medusa. I then looked at medusa with a wider grin.

"Goodbye medusa!"

_**Maka pov:**_

I headed to my closet and started picking out my favorite dress. I turned around to see Tsubaki patty and Liz. With their best dresses on the gang was back together.

FYI: it is not over yet and would you believe me If I said a 13 year old teenager wrote this


	11. yes or no

Chapter 11 is here yay

_**Maka pov:**_

I looked out my window with joy. I just couldn't wait… in fact I was so happy I read over 20 books through the passing time maybe even more. That when I saw him in a carriage. I wanted to run over to him and kiss him but what would my father say if he saw me kissing him. I guess we have to stay a hidden couple. So what I had to do was walk by my dad until we get up to the carriage. That's when doctor stein opened the door and let the 3 boys out Crona was standing right next to doctor stein. "Well you guys are some strange boys," I gave him the evil eye to tell him to stop and he did.

"What my father meant to say… is that he thanks you for saving my life and would like to give you an offer… well… PAPA TELL THEM!"

_**soul pov: **_

This was not on the plan. "Huh… your name is cleared," I saw Maka poke him in the stomach and I knew he was holding something back. "and do you want to be one of our ~," he whispered that last part and put my hand up against my ear to tell him that I didn't hear him. "Do you want to be a personal guard at death city?" I was moon blinked. Did he just say what I think he said? I had everything planned out but that how was I supposed to answer that. The entire pack gathered in a huddle and started talking where they couldn't hear us.

"Was this a part of the plan because if it is I might have slept through this part," I looked to my left and stared at him with the "are you stupid face" obviously he got my message

_**Maka pov:**_

They were all whispering to each other that's when they finally separated. They all looked at the king and smiled. What were they thinking? "I think… that this would be a great opportunity… but," I froze was he going to say no. oh god please don't say it. " I must kiss th fair maidens hand first before I say yes," soul then leaned in and gave me a kiss on the hand… and whispered just a little on my hand, "ill see you tonight,"

**If want me to do a lemon scene right "69" I am pretty sure most people know what that means**


	12. crona

Chapter 11 is here yay before I go to lemon I am going to show a chapter of what Crona did while he escaped and I am looking for those 69 it may be a whole when I write my next fan fic

_**crona pov:**_

I felt a rope around my waist that was pulling at me. I tried to scream but my voice was blocked by a hand or a cloth either way I didn't handle it. When I fell to the ground eureka was on top of me taking some of my blood into this weird necklace I tried to get up and worn the others but I was pulled down by a strong man. I was then dragged on the ground I was starting to worry a little. But I mean who doesn't get scared

I was then thrown on the ground and saw my medusa. I just sat there quit. Now this was the best plan ever even boss soul wouldn't think about doing this. "You can trust me I won't run," I said with a small smile he just shrugged his shoulders and started walking away. Now is my perfect chance to escape. Just when I got up I tripped and fell on my outfit. Ps that happened a lot. I ran out the door. Luckily it was opened. Dude this guy had to be stupider then black*star I mean for real.

I started heading to the camp… but wait what if this was all part of medusas. To make sure I escape and them to the camp. I had to find a new way… the lake that is a perfect spot maybe I will call out there name and maybe they'll hear me… and then we can go back to the way things where. Yea… and I can be by my love again… wait a min am I heading north or south… wait am I heading east… no west… wait what… oh god. Its okay just go the opposite of the sun and I will find them…. THERE IS NO SUN! Not this again … just calm down take a deep breath. Breathe in breath out. Ok just rest for the night and I will find the lake tomorrow

_**Waking up: **_

As soon as I got up my back started to ache. I don't know how to deal with that but my only priority was to search for the lake. I started walking it was an easy pas. But after 6 -5 hours or so my legs got heavy. How much more do I have to walk to get there? I looked down to see a lake but not a lake THE lake. FINALLY! I looked around to see soul staring at the lake. As if he was stunned. "s-soul you have to listen to me," he turned his head where they were both looking at each other. "That's not me at the camp."

"Hmmm… how can I trust that you are not the fake one… tell me something that I would never tell anyone else," I started to think a little then ding.

"I know that you have a secret crush on maka… and you like stealing kids toy because you think its funny how they squirm looking for it… and that~~~"

"ok I get it," then slowly he started blabbing thing that eventually became a plan and I liked

I am just to lazy to write the plan


	13. late at night

Chapter 13 is here yay it may be a whole when I write my next fan fic if you want me to continue say 69 or lemon

_**soul pov:**_

it was a cold night and a long day. I was tricked, kidnapped, and nearly killed. but when I think about it medusa is dead, my name I cleared, and I got to kiss the fair maidens hand(the best part of the whole day).it stinks that the king had to send her daughter to bed we could've talked about are lives. which is the only topic at the top of my head.

Tap… looked around to see nothing fall… then I opened my door to see if anyone was out there… no one , "open the frickin window ass hole!" I looked at the window to see someone holding onto the ledge. Opened it up to see maka jumping through the window. "Thanks for the help!"

She seemed really pist off at me at the time but calmed down.** "**Someone past there bed time," I stared at her with my dark and she just turned her head and crossed her arms like a little child would. "So what are you up here for?"

"Why else would I be up here for."

_**Maka pov**_

I stared at him hoping he would take the hint. I wanted him bad a bit too bad. He always had that body that just fit his body. And his deep dark eyes looked like they'd stare at my soul. Even his flaws are just perfect. What kind of a guy would want to go out with me? "And I was just about to head to your room to," I smiled at him he really does care

_**Soul pov**_

I couldn't tell what she was saying for a while. And I was being honest I was about to head to her room. I couldn't help but stare at her. She may not have breasts but she did have those long legs. That is currently being covered by her dress. Thank god it's not thick. And she had those emerald eyes that grew brighter than the moon at night. I couldn't hold back anymore.

I pinned her against the wall gently that way it did not hurt her. I started passionately kissing her. Putting more force by every second. I was really going to do this. Put my hand behind her back and pulled my hidden dagger that is always in my secret compartment in my sleeve. And without thinking twice I ripped it off with one blow

**If you want me to finish this page say 69 or lemon**


	14. warning lemon

Chapter 13 is here yay it may be a whole when I write my next fan fic if you want me to continue say 69 or lemon

_**soul pov:**_

I pinned her against the wall gently that way it did not hurt her. I started passionately kissing her. Putting more force by every second. I was really going to do this. Put my hand behind her back and pulled my hidden dagger that is always in my secret compartment in my sleeve. And without thinking twice I ripped it off with one blow. I threw them across the room into who cares.

I pushed her on the bed and positioned myself in-between her legs. I had a perfect view of her women hood. It was dripping but not enough. I grabbed both of her legs to keep her still. I put my nose near her clit. She moaned a little it was a cute noise. I wanted to hear more. I started liking her clit witch made her arch her back. Slowly I started making my way deeper inside of her with my tongue hearing more and loader moans. "Soul I…. I am going to," I knew exactly what was going to happen I dug deeper but faster I was so deep that my nose was almost inside. I felt her cum into my mouth I removed my mouth from her private and saw a clear yet Wight string that connected from my mouth to her women hood.

I took of my clothes and when I was about to lay down but she grabbed my penis with her small hand. I gasped when she touched me (soul is still a virgin to). She then licked the tip of my man hood and slowly started to put it in her mouth. I was starting to get hot as she started sucking I held my mouth when I was about to moan but still I moaned in my mouth. I wanted to shove my penis into her mouth further but I could choke her if I do this. I was about to cum to into her mouth. I was about to pull my manhood out of her. But it was too late. She finally pulled my penis out of her mouth and swallowed my cum. "can we get this over with," I smiled at the sound of that.

I was back on the bed on top of maka. I started passionately kissing her again, "I you sure about this," she nodded her and looked at me with those green emerald eyes. I started pushing myself in slowly so that way she could get used to it. "AAAHHHHHH… soul stop it hurts," I looked at her she was twitching and shaking a little. But I didn't listen to her instead I thrust into her where I was at least half way in. I then I stopped for a min. I was waiting for maka to relax. That when I saw her I go from pain to pleasure. That was a sign for me to continue. I started at a slow paste pushing myself deeper into her. I heard silent moans come out from her mouth as well as I was moaning to. "Soul go faster… harder," I did as she pleased and started pushing in deeper into her till my whole penis was into her but I wasn't going to stop there.

"m-maka are you about to cum b-because I am about to," she squinted her eyes and nodded I then trusteed as hard as I could witch let out all my cum. It was warm and wet. I collapsed on top of her and pulled the blankets over us both. "aren't you glad I didn't stop," I heard no answer I looked down and saw her sleeping already


	15. not the end

This is kind of like an after math where years have passed but it's not over yet.

_**5 years later**_

Maka and soul got married a few days after Brandon and Amanda where born (twins ;D). The two kids had white hair and green eyes with pale skin. Amanda has sharp teeth and is very shy and carries around a stuffed fox (my favorite animal) she also has one spike of hair that sticks out from the rest of them. Brandon doesn't have any sharp teeth and is super active and always looking after his sister he has the same hairstyle as soul and thinks of him as a role model. They were both 4 years old.

Black*star and tsubaki are recently dating. Black*star is earning his way to become the best guard and god at the same time. Tsubaki has been black*stars partner for three years know and has been wanting to go to the 2nd level.

Patty and Liz are dress designer and a spy to the castle. If black*star and tsubaki didn't see them then patty and Liz was for sure. Death the kid or what they like to call him lord death has been looking up researches and makes peace with other lands and kingdoms. Crona is was given the badge of bravery by the king himself… spirit and until he is dead soul will be the new king

Free and eureka are still out there somewhere and medusa was hanged for all the bad things that she has done and is now dead… or is she!

Sorry it's short


	16. dead, shot, and missing

The new chapter is here yay

_**Soul pov**_

It's been 5 years already since me and maka met. No one has invaded us or sent us threats. Witch stinks because I really need something to pump my blood. I knew no one would hurt us or at least I think. Medusa gone and there is there is no evil soul that we no ova, except eureka and free but we believe they are dead by now. (He doesn't know that free is immortal yet and that eureka is a witch.) Spirit has been sick lately and their doesn't seem to be a herb or medicine that seem so be helping, maka keeps on telling me that as soon as he dies that I will be the new king, I'm not ready for it but I must start getting prepared I chase he does die any moment.

_**Maka pov.**_

I was sitting on the couch listening to the two twins playing. That was until, "Mrs. Maka," I turned around to see a maid with tears flowing down her pale skin, "um… the king wishes to speak to you." I nodded and walked towards my father's room. I can hear loud coughing's coming from inside the room. I didn't want to open the door on him so I knocked…'knock' 'knock' 'knock'

"'cough' maka you can, 'cough' come in," I opened the door to see a nurse by his bed. The nurse walks by and whispers in my ear. By the sounds of those words I nearly fell but I was to frozen in time. "maka 'cough' don't cry 'cough' I don't want 'cough' my last minutes of life seeing you cry 'cough'," I walked closer to him and gave him my biggest hug that I could ever give anyone. "I wanted to talk to you and soul but I knew there wouldn't be enough time 'cough' so I ask you 'cough' I ask you 'cough' I ask y~," those where his very last word his soul left his own body. The king was dead. My heart felt so tight and I said nothing to him for his last day of life I just cried.

I started walking down the hall with my father's crown in my hand, I was about to give it to soul that was until I heard the loud scream come from the twins room. This was starting to be the worst day ever. I dropped the crown not even caring about it anymore. I started running down the hallway and I saw black*star running from the other side of the hall way to the same room I was going. I finally made it to the door and try to open it but it was locked, "move!" I moved as fast as I can as I watched him kick down the door when we looked inside there was someone by the window with a black cloak on black*star ran towards here but when he was a foot away she vanished like she wasn't alive. I looked around the room to see a bloody maid sitting on the ground but she was still breathing. "Black*star takes her to the infirmary, the faster she heals the more answers will get, I will find soul and the others and sound the alarm… I need to find them fast!" when he left me alone in that room I couldn't help but cry. My father is dead, my babies are missing, and one maid is about dead… what else could go wrong.

Sorry for late chapters it has been a long month


End file.
